forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Efreeti
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Fire | alignment4e = Evil | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Fire | alignment3e = Always lawful evil | challenge3e = 8 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Neutral with lawful evil tendencies | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral, tends towards evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Day | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = Elemental Plane of Fire | language = Auran, Common, Ignan, Infernal, Jannti | subraces = Noble efreeti | climate = | terrain = | height = 12 ft. | length = | wingspan = | weight = 2,000 lbs. | skincolor = Red or black | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Hulking frame, immunity to fire, innate flame magic | based = Ifrit }} Efreet (singular: efreeti) , or efreeta for females, were unpredictable creatures with fiery forms and spectacular magical powers. They were a type of genie native to the Elemental Plane of Fire. The efreet were genies from the Plane of Fire. An efreeti stands about 12 feet tall and weighs 2,000 pounds. Efreet are cruel and self-serving. They all consider themselves to be of noble character and assume grand titles to make themselves seem impressive. Physical and Magical Traits Efreet were humanoid in appearance. They are very tall, generally reaching heights of twelve feet, and massive and solid. They are well-muscled, and have red or black skin that is always burning. For this reason, many resemble devils and are often mistaken for them. Their bodies are said to be made of basalt, bronze, and solid flames. Efreeti magic is comparable to that of other powerful creatures, such as demons and liches, and is quite versatile. One area in which it is pre-eminent is in magical weaponsmithing. Efreet are particularly renowned for their ability to create flaming weapons. Habitat As water is to most life forms, heat is to efreet. Heat and flame sustains their bodies. For this reason, they tend to reside near fumaroles, volcanoes, and other large natural heat sources. The primary home of the efreet is the fabled City of Brass, but there are many efreeti outposts throughout the plane of Fire. There, they are ruled by a grand sultan, advised by a variety of beys, amirs, and maliks, and by six great pashas who deal with efreeti business on the Prime Material Plane. Efreet also inhabit the sun of Realmspace. Ecology Fire elementals avoid the efreet if they can, fearing their oppression and opportunism. Djinn hate them, and there have been numerous battles between the two genie races. Dao are tolerated by the efreet, whom they trade worked materials with in exchange for raw metals. Most other races are treated by the efreet as either servants or slaves. Culture and Behavior Efreet are infamous for their hatred of servitude, desire for revenge, cruel nature, and ability to beguile and mislead. Two related concepts, however, are foremost in the mind of an efreeti: honor and acquisition. Efreet are born traders, always looking to acquire more: more wealth, more power, and most of all more honor. They use their magical skills to further these goals. The efreeti known as Kimzahn reportedly explained the concept of honor as follows: “The concept of honor to beings such as I is sure to be alien to you, and hard to understand. For example, when my kind decides to grant one of yours a wish, it is our way of amassing honor for our race. When we grant a human a wish, it shows that the things you desire most are things that we can freely discard. Thus, we feel our race has gained honor. What else would an efreeti need?” Efreeti names are also part of this concept. They are exceedingly long and contain history and respectful details of lineage. When interacting with lesser creatures, they will normally take on a simpler name. It should also be noted that mages occasionally attempt to enslave efreet in order to harness their considerable power. Such binding, while of a very different nature than that involved in the binding of demons, is equally difficult, and just as likely to result in the wrath of the bound creature, should the attempt end in its escape. Appendix See Also *''Summon efreeti'' Gallery File:Dungeon magazine 174.jpg|An efreeti and a blue dragon in the City of Brass, from the cover of ''Dungeon'' #174. File:Dmg1st.jpg|An efreeti on the cover of Dungeon Masters Guide 1st edition. Appearances ;Adventures: * The Return of Randal Morn * "The Rose of Jumlat", ''Dungeon'' #57 * "Test of Fire", ''Dungeon'' #174 ;Computer Games: * Al-Qadim: The Genie's Curse * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal * Curse of the Azure Bonds * Gateway to the Savage Frontier * Icewind Dale II * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition * Pool of Radiance * Treasures of the Savage Frontier References Category:Elemental creatures Category:Genies Category:Creatures of lawful evil alignment Category:Creatures Category:Creatures with the fire subtype Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Plane of Fire Category:Creatures found in deserts Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Chaos Category:Outsiders Category:Creatures found on the Sun